Snow White Queen
by Akida Umichi
Summary: Based off of the song, "Snow White Queen" by Evanescence. Toshiro's POV. He saw her standing out in the snow. She looked beautiful and graceful, just like Snow White. He wants her to be his queen... His Snow White Queen and will go to every length possible for her to be his and only his. Onesided HitsuHina


**Snow White Queen**

_Based off of the song, "Snow White Queen" by Evanescence. Told from Toshiro's point of view. Slight AU._

There she stood... As beautiful as always. Her dark hair standing out like a Sore thumb in the blanket of white snow that fell upon the land. She looked absolutely stunning as she stood there, almost like a picture that a famous artist had painted. Her skin was as pale as the snow itself. She looked like someone from a fairy tail... If only I knew her name...

No matter... I'll give her a nickname for now. 'Snow White' it suits her. Her skin as white as the snow that fell and her hair as dark as coal. However, unlike coal her hair looked soft and shiny... While coal was hard and rather dull looking... She's beautiful... I want her for myself... For what is a King without his Queen?

She's moving... I wonder where she is going. Carefully, I followed her out into the snow. Then I heard something behind me, causing me to turn around and take my eyes of off my snow white, but only for a moment. When I turned back... She was gone... But how? Where had she gone? Sighing, I saw now sign of her... I guess I have to head back now... Maybe I'll see my Snow White again tomorrow.

As I walked back to my home hidden within the snow, I thought to myself about every possibility she could be. An illusion of my own mind from loneliness? She was perfect... Was she even real? No matter... It's getting late... I have to go to bed now.

The next day, I went out again. I then caught a glimpse of Snow White. A rare smile crept across my face. Standing out of her line of sight, I just watched her... She was stunning and magnificent. Like a graceful deer standing in the blanket of snow. Even though this was my second time seeing her, I already decided in my mind that _**I want **__**her. **_

She then began to move again, maybe she had sensed me watching her? Or maybe she knew and was going to lead me somewhere so we could speak? Was she running from me? But why? Carefully, I followed her out into the snow. Staying hidden from the beautiful Snow White. More and more, it seemed as if she were running from me. I continued to follow until I lost track of her... It was as if she just had a way of vanishing from my eyesight. The teal eyes that saw everything within his frosty domain.

I began to follow her more and more each day. Eventually, I began to send her things... Such as flowers and cards. Time had passed... She had become my obsession. She was all that consumed my thoughts and my mind. It seemed like nothing else had mattered to me. Only her... Only my Snow White... Only my Queen... I want her... Only her.

Eventually, I was able to find out her name. Momo Hinamori is what it was... After a year and a half of following my Snow White, I finally found out what her real name was. Although, it seemed as if she knew nothing about me. It didn't matter however... She would still remain my Snow White and one day be my Queen... Momo Hinamori, the Snow White Queen of the snow... yeah... It suits her.

Time continued to pass... I continued to send her flowers, cards, and little gifts. I wrote that I knew her name and wanted her to be my queen... Although, I didn't sign the card with my name. Only "Your King". I continued to watch and as I found out more and more about her, she continued to peak my interests. After finding out her phone number, I began to leave small messages to her letting her knew I wanted her to be my queen.

One day... After two and a half years, she called the police. It seemed as if she were rejecting my tokens of affections. It angered and saddened me. I began to call more, asking her why she didn't return my affections. Each time, she would only hang up or tell me to stop calling. No matter... I'll find out why one day. Until then... I still have my eyes on you my Snow White Queen.

I became more and more determined for her to become my Queen. Be alongside me in our icy palace. She'll learn to be my Snow White Queen and she'll love it. I just know it.

Five years have passed since I first laid eyes on my Snow White. I called her and left her a message saying 'Happy Anniversary my Snow White, Your King.'. I watched as she listened to it, before deleting it. Why? Why did she delete it?! Why won't she accept being my Queen? My love... All I want is you. Only you. Please, stop running from me my love. Accept my love. Accept being my Queen... I want you and only you. I'll be your king... I'll give you everything you need.

Today, she changed her number. I found out when I tried to call her and leave a small message... Only to get a message saying the number was no longer in service. Was my Queen trying to avoid me? No matter, I'll still send you flowers and cards my love. You'll love being my queen, I just know it. Although, it does anger me that you've changed your number... I just want to talk to you my love. I want you to hear my voice my love... I just want you my love...

Three weeks after that, I saw her packing up her things... Why was she moving? Was she still trying to avoid me? But why my Queen? She turned back as I followed her to the bus... Although, she didn't see me. You should go back to your home my Queen... and then come live with me in my palace and it'll be our icy domain together. Don't look back... For you'll never have to go back when you are with me.

I watched as the bus left the bus stop. Although, when she wasn't looking I managed to slip one of my cards and a flower into her bag. Even if you are leaving here, there is no way you can run from me. I'll find you my Queen... There is nowhere to run.

You will learn to be my Snow White Queen. Just you wait... Momo Hinamori, my love.

* * *

Wow... It has been a while since I last updated and/or Uploaded a story. I'm sorry my fellow readers. 3 I hope all of you had a great Halloween in the meantime. I've been rather busy with school and artwork in general. If you wish to reach me in a way outside of Fanfiction, please follow: .com I usually only upload artwork as I have no clue how to upload fanfiction on that website. Haha.


End file.
